


Sint Maarten

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Celebrations, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: Alex, Astra, and their daughter’s first celebration of a regional holiday celebrating Saint Martin.





	Sint Maarten

**November 10th, province of Groningen, the Netherlands**

The moment Astra steps through the door of their home, a small child runs up to her and latches onto her legs with an excited chirp. She nearly stumbles at the suddenness of it and has them floating briefly to make sure she doesn’t fall on top of her 3 year old daughter.

“Ieiu is home!” Sara announces cheerfully, still holding onto her legs.

Astra can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, heart still soaring every time she’s called mother in her native language. She never thought she’d have this, not for decades, yet here stands her daughter. “Hello, sweet one. Wanna help me bring the candy to the kitchen?”

Sara grins her toothy grin, looking up at Astra with an excited gleam in her eyes. “Candy!” She yells excitedly before unlatching from her legs. “Yes!”

One of the several bags with a multitude of different kinds of candy is placed in two grabby hands before she takes off in a run towards the kitchen, Astra trailing behind her in a slower pace, shaking her head in amusement. An amusement that increases when she can hear Alex remind her from the living room, “No running in the kitchen, Sara!”

By the time Astra enters the living area Alex is already on her feet and heading for the kitchen, stopping at the counter where Sara is trying to get the bag onto the surface. Astra stops behind her wife and places the bags she’s still been holding on the counter, one arm on each side, effectively trapping Alex before pressing a soft kiss against her cheek. “Hey.”

Alex turns, unperturbed by the lack of space, leaning her back against the edge of the counter. “Hey yourself,” she smiles. Alex leans in for a proper kiss and their lips lock.

“Be icky ‘nother time,” Sara interrupts them barely after a moment, pouting, bag of candy still in hand. “Can I have a candy?”

Astra pulls back with a soft laugh and takes a step back, effectively releasing Alex, who explains, “The candy is for tomorrow evening, honey.”

“ _All_ the candy?” she asks and Alex nods, making her pout. “What is tomorrow?”

“Saint Martin’s celebration.”

It is an annual celebration on the evening of November 11th where—in this region—elementary school children make a lantern that they carry around from door to door, singing songs for candy. These songs can range from silly to completely absurd, may they be sung in plain Dutch or in dialect.

Sara seems to light up when she remembers, “Ohh, with the lights?”

“Yes, with the lanterns.”

“I wanna light!”

Alex and Astra share a look, both contemplating if there’s enough time for that whatsoever, after which they both seem to draw the same conclusion as they nod. It’s Astra that speaks when they look back at Sara. “What do you want your lantern to look like, sweet one?”

Humming as she thinks, Sara purses her lips, looking around the kitchen as if the objects will be able to inspire her. Her eyes fall upon her mother’s shirt, specifically on the Ze crest embroidery Astra had sewn into Alex’s shirt upon request, and Sara tilts her head, after which she grins and points. “Our house!”

Astra’s eyebrows raise in surprise, a surge of warmth and pride coursing through her body. While she is stunned, Alex grins at Sara, “Let’s make you a lantern then.”

\-----

**November 11th, early evening**

When they’d agreed to making Sara a lantern, they did not expect to be outside with her, let alone be standing with _their own_ lanterns beside her. While it isn’t uncommon for adults to accompany their youngest children, they never play more than a supportive role in the background, but Sara had been insistent that they bring the lanterns they made with her, all shaped like their house crest.

Astra’d been the first to set aside her embarrassment to agree and Alex hadn’t stood a chance against _two_ pairs of puppy eyes.

So now they found themselves in front of the first door of the evening—possibly also the last; it’s late for little Sara after all—with their excited daughter ringing the doorbell. She bounces on the balls of her feet as she is waiting, throwing a glance backwards to Alex and Astra to check if they are still close to her, content when she sees them, beaming when she hears the door open.

An elderly woman with a kind face opens the door, smiling warmly when she catches sight of three of them. Without hesitation Sara starts the song they’ve been teaching her.

_“Shine, my little light, shine, my little light,_  
_brightly in the deep dark night._  
_Like a shooting star, like a shooting star,_  
_do you bring luck upon sight.”_

Her performance is... not too bad for her age. She stumbles over the words only twice and is completely off-key, which the three women surrounding her hardly notice at all, too endeared by the endeavor. The two mothers are donning proud smiles that match.

“Why, isn’t that just lovely!” The older lady announces, smiling widely at Sara, who beams back at her. She reaches out to the bowl beside her door, holding a varied selection of candy in front of Sara. “You did very well, you certainly deserve one.”

It takes her a few moments to choose, but she grabs her pick—one, exactly as her mothers have told her—as gently as an enthusiastic 3 year old can. “Thank you,” Sara says politely, speaking again when she notices the lady is about to put the bowl back on the table, “What about my mommas?”

The woman’s eyebrows raise at the unexpected innocent question and she looks at Alex and Astra. Alex and Astra, who are standing with their lanterns, ears slowly turning pink in a way they will surely blame on the cold weather. Alex has to fight the urge to bolt when the lady smiles at them mischievously, and Astra swallows tightly. That look can only mean trouble.

“Well... They didn’t sing, did they now?”

Sara turns to them, genuinely managing to look offended that they didn’t. “You gotta sing too!”

“Yes,” the older woman supplies, clearly attempting to hide her amusement and clearly failing at it. “You must sing as well.”

In hopes of her having some sort of solution to this situation that doesn’t include the two of them singing, Alex looks beside her, at her wife. Astra has her jaw set, conflicted, but she straightens her posture as if she is facing some kind of threat and looks at Alex with determination. “Same song?”

Alex closes her eyes briefly, for one moment hoping the ground will just swallow her whole. When that doesn’t happen, she opens them again and nods, looking back at the older lady and starting the song, ignoring her mortification and instead focusing on Astra’s voice, which mercifully joined in immediately.

When they’re finally done—who knew two sentences could feel like a small eternity—the woman offers them candy as well, and they’re off on their merry way, Sara charging ahead to the next door.

“Do you think she’s going to make us sing again?” Alex looks positively pained at the prospect, and Astra wishes she could reassure her that no, she won’t, but she can’t.

“Yes, she will.”

Alex groans silently. “She’s going to try to do the whole street, isn’t she?”

“Until she collapses from exhaustion and we’ll have to carry her home, yes,” Astra confirms.

A sigh, defeated, but it’s what Alex needs to face the rest of the evening with better spirits. She’ll be embarrassed, however she is not facing this alone, and she’s going to make the most out of this first Saint Martin experience while she can.

“Momma, ieiu, faster!” Sara encourages them when they lag behind, making both of them chuckle.

In the end Sara lasts all of 5 doors, insisting her mothers get candy too at every single one of them, and when they put her to bed they decide that it’s been worth every moment of feeling awkward. It’ll be one of their fondest memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I went all out this year, okay? I wrote a fic, and I actually made the lantern I wanted for the three of them, which... proved to be more difficult than anticipated, lol
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Likewise, if you’re interested, this is the actual song I translated:  
>  _Lampionnetje, lampionnetje,_  
>  _schijn maar in de donkere nacht._  
>  _Als een sterretje, als een sterretje,_  
>  _heb je veel geluk gebracht._


End file.
